The Moon and the Sun
by Mr History 94
Summary: Meet Hammon Oakenoath and Katsin Ithillien, twin brothers born of the union between the moon and the sun. Follow their story, as they struggle to find the answers they seek, in a world torn by conflicts and hatred. Half-night elf, half-blood elf.
1. Two Worlds, One Family

**Author's note: This is the first chapter of a Warcraft fanfic. I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment. The OCs belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Two Worlds, One Family**

 _In the secluded forests of Shadowglen, Teldrassil, Northern Kalimdor_

In the secluded forests of Shadowglen, the well-renowned priestess of Elune Shiromar Oakenoath was wandering the forests searching for someone. As she walked by a large tree, she suddenly snapped once she could see an arrow almost hit her. Luckily it missed her head.

The blue-haired night elf sighed deeply and looked to the left. She fixed a stern look on her face while seeing who it was. Holding a bow with a mischievous chuckle on his mouth was her nephew Hammon Oakenoath. He had long, blue hair that reached to his back.

Shiromar crossed her arms by seeing this. "Why are you out here fooling yourself with the bow again? You are supposed to be back in Aldrassil to study" he asked him sternly.

Hammon approached her while flexing his muscles. "I was just practicing my archery, Shal'nar Shiromar. A priest can't only rely on his divine magic to defeat his opponents" the young boy said while addressing his aunt in Darnassian.

Shiromar fixed a smug smile on her face. "Really?" she asked him. "You failed to miss your target" she pointed out to him.

The young night elf rolled his eyes in return. "I wasn't using your head as a target. I was using that mark I created on the tree" he said and pointed his finger towards the tree.

As the blue-haired priestess looked to her right, she expressed surprise by seeing how the arrow almost hit the mark. It was not far from being a good shot. Shiromar faced her nephew and stroke his blue hair gently.

"A terrific shot, I must admit. If you keep practicing after you've had your lessons with me, you may become a better archer" she praised him, making Hammon laugh in return, as he was proud to have impressed his aunt.

But Shiromar noticed someone approaching them and turned around to see the one in charge of things in Aldrassil, Tenaron Stormgrip. He made a formal bow to her and she accepted it with a nod.

"Priestess Shiromar, your presence is required at Aldrassil this instant" Tenaron told her with a reasonable voice.

Shiromar wanted to know why she was needed. "And may I ask who has come seeking my audience?" she asked him gently.

Tenaron fixed a grim look on his face while facing her. "This is actually a serious matter, priestess. Because it is your brothers who demands to speak with you" he revealed to her, making the blue-haired woman widen her bright eyes.

"You mean…..Ossir…..and Gilraen?" she asked him slowly and he nodded his head as a yes to her question. Shiromar immediately fixed her gaze upon her nephew with eyes of reason, making him confused. "Hammon, as your aunt, I kindly ask you to wait in your room while I have a discussion with my brothers. I will come to you as soon as I'm finished" she requested to him with a gentle voice.

"But Shal'nar, can't I come with you?" he asked while grabbing her cloth tightly.

Shiromar smiled and put her hand on his left cheek while reaching down to his level. She fixed a smile on her face. "No, Hammon. You must stay in your room and refrain from entering the main hall. Your uncles are not as forgiving towards you as I am. So trust in me, for our sakes" she convinced him, as he looked into her golden eyes.

Shiromar had always acted as his adoptive mother, even though she was only his aunt. But following her request, the young boy sat in his tiny room, lying on his bed. His window was open and the sound of nature could be heard even inside Aldrassil. As much as he wanted to honor his aunt's request, he felt like he had a right to know what her aunt would be talking to her brothers about. In his silence, he sneaked out from his room, and climbed down towards the bushes outside the building. The main hall was an open room, so he decided to stay in the bushes, so he could hear everything without being spotted. Hammon had a talent of staying hidden from anyone's eyes.

While staying in the bushes, he created a small opening in it, where he could spot his aunt standing in the main hall along with Tenaron, but they weren't alone. They were accompanied by a couple of sentinels as well as a druid with long, blue hair reaching to his back, and a night elven warrior with blue hair tied into a ponytail. They were his uncles, Ossir and Gilraen Oakenoeath. Shiromar was Ossir's younger sister and Gilraen's elder sister.

Hammon sat still, trying to get every word they said into his long ears. He hated the fact that he had to eavesdrop, but it was worth it, in his opinion.

"Where is the abomination?" Gilraen suddenly asked his sister.

Shiromar only stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "What abomination?" she asked him.

"You know what I mean! The brat Heralath conceived with that wicked witch!" the warrior barked at her, but Shiromar remained calm. Gilraen's face was filled with disappointment. "Are you still keeping him as your cuddle-bear? Give it up, already!" he expressed his dissatisfaction of this.

But their older brother intervened between them. "Restraint, Gilraen" Ossir told him strictly. The warrior reluctantly agreed, knowing better than to argue against his more powerful druidic brother. Ossir then focused his attention on his sister. "We have come seeking your aid, sister. The authorities in Darnassus have issued a call-to-arms. The treat that we thought had perished long ago, has returned…..in Silithus" he explained grimly.

Shiromar widened her eyes by hearing this. "No…..do you mean that the….." she uttered out words in shock and Ossir nodded his head.

"Yes. The Scarab Wall is reopening and the army of Ahn'Qiraj seeks revenge for its defeat at our hands thousand years ago" he revealed to her grimly.

"You remember those days, don't you?" Gilraen asked Shiromar while facing her seriously. "Many night elven lives fell before the Qiraji war machine during the War of the Shifting Sands, and at that time, the leaders of the night elven army stationed in Silithus was our father Orenthil Oakenoath and of course…..Fandral Staghelm" the night elven warrior recalled with words of bitterness.

Shiromar closed her eyes to recall the events, even though she wanted to forget about them. "Yes, but both father and Fandral clashed during the war, and things only worsened once Valstann died" she recalled the memories from the sands.

Gilraen fixed an angered look on his gaze at his sister, and she wondered why he did that. "And apparently now, that selfish bastard is now an esteemed member of the Cenarion Circle while father's influence among the druids is now tarnished, all thanks to Heralath and his stupidity!" he expressed his anger upon his younger brother.

"Brother, Heralath might've been born after the terrible war ended, and he might've been a complete clown to us. But even so, he is still family" Shiromar pointed out to him. "You know very well that even father and mother would've disagreed with you blaming all of our misfortunes upon him and Hammon" she added with a mature voice.

The night elven warrior slowly approached his sister in an aggressively manner. It was almost as if he was about to attack Shiromar. Fortunately, he didn't, as he came up to her face.

"You call yourself a priestess of Elune? Such ignorance! You are a disgrace to the teachings of Elune!" he began insulting her.

The blue-haired woman was facing her younger and aggressive brother with eyes of disapproval. "It is you who are a disgrace to Elune, Gilraen. You and your aggressiveness, it makes you absolutely no different from satyrs and naga" she scolded him.

Gilraen's golden eyes snapped and he drew one of his elven blades and was prepared to assault her. "FILFTHY BITCH!" the warrior shouted and cursed.

But his aggressiveness was ceased immediately by a slam on his head by Ossir. The powerful druid used his strength to knock Gilraen out cold. Once he did that, he refocused his gaze on Shiromar, who was giving him a gentler look on her face.

"Brother, I will gladly accompany you and Gilraen to Silithus. This is something both the Sisterhood of Elune and the Cenarion Circle needs to concentrate on. And soon, the Alliance and Horde will be involved as well" she explained to him.

Ossir stroked the facial hair on his chin while hearing this. "Fandral cares little about what the majority of us archdruids think. He tries to paint himself as Shan'do Stormrage's successor, but he has zero competence" the archdruid expressed his distaste of the current leader of the night elven druids. "He even opposed the introduction of tauren druids into the Cenarion Circle. Remulos has little confidence in him, sister" he added to his description.

"I understand, Ossir. But we will have to restore our family's legacy some other time. Right now, Azeroth is endangered by Ahn'Qiraj and whatever twisted darkness lurks behind its walls" Shiromar tried to assure him. "When do we leave for Silithus?" she asked him.

"We will leave Teldrassil for Southern Kalimdor in three days from now on. You better pack up the things you will need in the battle. Lots of blood will definitely be spilled upon the sands, considering that General Rajaxx will be leading the Qiraji armies" Ossir advised her.

Shiromar nodded her head in return. She and Ossir knew very well who Rajaxx was and what he had done to their friend Valstann thousand years ago. To be able to face him again was a dreadful thought inside their minds.

"Very well, I will join you in Darnassus in three days. But in the meantime, I will have to find someone to look out for Hammon in my absence" she told him.

The blue-haired druid sighed deeply by hearing this, which made Shiromar raise an eyebrow in return. "Shiromar, be honest with me now. Do you really think raising that…..half-breed….is something you truly desire?" he asked her deeply.

Shiromar faced the floor while thinking, before facing him again, surprisingly with reasonable eyes. "Hammon doesn't deserve to be hated because of mistakes his father did. We both know that killing an infant would be something Elune herself would've not tolerated. Do not forget that the goddess herself is a mother, Ossir" she reminded him about the demigod the druids were worshipping.

As much as Ossir wanted to clash with his sister on this subject, he felt no need to, as he realized that Shiromar was not giving up on raising Hammon. He surprisingly fixed a slight smile on his face while looking at her.

"I am glad to see that you remain loyal to Heralath, even though it was you who caused him to be banished from our lands" he expressed his admiration for her, but he could see that his blue-haired sister was feeling sad as she faced the floor again. This made Ossir try to think of something to lift her spirits. "Another reason for me and Gilraen to come here was to tell you something that father did not want you to know. It is about…Herelath's whereabouts" he revealed to him.

Shiromar immediately fixed her eyes on him again and her eyes widened in surprise. She had really wanted to know where Heralath had gone off to, as she missed him deeply, even though Orenthil had encouraged her to forget about him.

Ossir took a deep breath before speaking. "I will only tell you this once, sister. The last time Heralath was spotted, he was skulking around the snowy plains of Winterspring. Rumors has it that he now lives there as a hermit, away from civilization" these was Ossir's words that caught both Shiromar and a curious Hammon by surprise.

Even though the young boy had been silently crying after hearing his uncles speak negatively about him, Hammon was filled with curiosity over his father's whereabouts. It was the same father he never knew, even though Heralath had held him as a baby when he was born and brought back to Kalimdor. But he also wondered why Ossir had referred to him as a half-breed. Was he not just a night elf? This only led him to ask himself: who was his mother?

* * *

 _In the lush Eversong Woods, Quel'Thalas_

The people of Quel'Thalas had been divided since the aftermath of the Third War. Those who joined Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and his legacy named themselves blood elves (or Sin'dorei in their native tongue) in honor of those who had perished during the Scourge's invasion of their kingdom. The Scourge had also corrupted the Sunwell, thus forcing the proud people to destroy their source of magic.

However, one group of blood elves didn't join with their prince to Outland. They stayed back in the ruins of Quel'Thalas and tried to retake their homeland. It was a very difficult case. But in the aftermath of the Third War, the blood elves had begun rebuilding their ancient kingdom with the help of newly trained magisters from Outland. Silvermoon City was rebuilt and new regency led by the well-known ranger named Lor'themar Theron. Aided by Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing and Grand Magister Rommath, Lor'themar managed to bring stability and prosperity to the once-ruined kingdom. But some of his policies, including the banishment of high elves were considered authoritarian.

In the woods of Eversong, we will visit a beautiful mansion located closely to the Sunsail Anchorage. The mansion belongs to one of Quel'Thalas's most prominent families: the Ithillien family. Formerly a member of the Convocation of Silvermoon, the Ithilliens had preserved their legacy in the wake of the horrifying undead invasion.

The current head of the house was a blonde-haired blood elf named Aravas Ithillien. He was the oldest children of Arma'dar and Floria Ithillien. His parents had been killed by the undead in cold blood, thus leaving him to take care of his younger siblings. He had two younger brothers: Helikis and Beloron and two younger sisters: Tyrene and Kaileena. Of all of his siblings, Kaileena was the one he didn't see much eye to eye.

Once Kaileena had returned to her people with her newborn son, most people didn't seem at least offended or disgusted. But when her strict family became aware of her relationship with a night elf, they completely distanced themselves from her. But Aravas knew that he couldn't suspend Kaileena or her son given the fact they were related to the Ithilliens by blood. They were both welcomed in the mansion, but most family members didn't necessarily give Katsin much attention.

In fact, Kaileena decided to raise him outside the mansion by living in a house beside it. By that, she could still have contact with her only living relatives while at the same time raising her son. However, Katsin's childhood years became hard. Many other young blood elves at his age taunted him for having an unmarried mother. He was also numerous times rejected by them, because of his somewhat different personality as well as background. This made Katsin very connected to his mother.

Sitting under a golden tree close to her home, Kaileena was reading a book. It was a shining day in the woods of Eversong. She enjoyed reading when relaxing in the nature. Suddenly she heard a cheerful voice calling to her.

"Minn'da! Minn'da!" it called. Kaileena smiled and closed her book. It was her son Katsin. He had short brown-hair and possessed some similar features of his father, whom he never knew.

"Katsin, my lovely child! Doral ana'diel?" Kaileena asked her son while stroking his hair.

"Minn'da, you promised me that we would go out practicing archery! Can we do it now?" he asked gleefully. Kaileena chuckled.

"Of course we can! Just make sure you have your stuff ready, okay?" she asked, but paused at the sight of Katsin carrying both his bow and a bag of arrows. She laughed sweetly.

"I am already packed! Let's go!" he said while showing her his stuff. Kaileena calmed him down.

"Sure! Just let me get my bow and we will be visiting Falconwing Square! Just save your energy for the activity!" she said and rose up from her place.

As Kaileena and her son walked on the path to Falconwing Square, all was quiet around them. The woods of Eversong were known to be among the most serene forests of Azeroth. Despite the taint left by the Scourge, these woods began recovering from the cursed Plague of Undeath. Everything was so quiet around them until they heard noises coming towards them. It was a trio of well-trained Blood Knights. These crimson fighters were paladins of the Sin'dorei. Kaileena fixed a worried look on her face, while Katsin stared at them with curiosity. It didn't take long before the three paladins noticed them and they stopped their steeds. The three crimson knights eyed them with skeptical glances.

"Sinu a'manore, paladins! Is there anything I can help you with?" Kaileena asked nicely while bowing her head in respect. The blonde-haired knight eyed her dispassionately.

"What do you mean by helping us!? We Blood Knights don't need any help from the likes of you! You and your child better show some respect by kneeling for us!" he stated arrogantly, much to Kaileena's distress.

"Why are you all glaring at us like that?" she asked them while trying to stand up for her son. The three paladins laughed at her.

"Hah! Isn't it obvious? You are a Farstrider! Oh how hate those selfish pea-brains! They always speak of protecting this and protecting that!" the black-haired paladin mockingly said.

"Agreed, I honestly don't understand why they are all acting so all high and mighty! Everybody in Quel'Thalas knows very well that we Blood Knights are the true defenders of our realm! I mean, the only thing the Farstriders are good at is playing hide and seek in the forest!" the red-haired paladin exclaimed insultingly while eyeing Kaileena and her son.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! We rangers never scold or criticize our brothers and sisters in this realm!" Kaileena tried to defend her organization.

Katsin eyed the three paladins with interest. He had never seen such elegant fighters such as these. However, he had never confirmed this interest to his mother, given the fact that she was a ranger, or more specifically a Farstrider. There had been clashes among the leading military and political organs of Quel'Thalas recently. Among those clashes, the Blood Knights and the Farstriders were the two most prominent groups. But the groups were all united under the Regent Lord's rule, as they all supported him and his policies.

"Don't play dumb with us, you tramp! The "almighty" Ranger-General himself has openly showed hostility against us! You all know that fact damn well!" the blonde-haired paladin lashed out against Kaileena. She was standing up in front of her son.

"Hey….you look…familiar somehow. Who are you, woman!" the black-haired paladin demanded an answer by her. Kaileena closed her eyes before answering lowly.

"I am the ranger: Kaileena Ithillien. And this wonderful child behind me is my son! Now will you please leave us alone?" she identified herself and Katsin. To her surprises, the three paladins laughed loudly at her.

"What the….is it possible!? Do you have any idea who that woman is!?" the blonde asked his partners.

"Wait! Now I know! You are the one who mated with a night elf! That little abomination beside you carries Kaldorei stench within him!" the black-haired paladin exclaimed outrageous and pointed his finger towards Katsin. The young boy felt uncomfortable.

"Leave my son out of this! He has nothing to do with my relationship!" Kaileena barked angrily against the paladins.

"Oh yes he does! You should know very well that every Thalassian half-breed is nothing but a disgrace to our people! He should've been executed!" the red-haired paladin said.

The three paladins got off their steeds and moved closer towards Kaileena and her son. Katsin was very concerned about these people's motives. Why would they act so threateningly towards their own people? It was just absurd. Kaileena gritted her teeth in anger.

"Leave us alone, already! I won't stand for Thalassian blood being spilled for political issues!" she said determined, but the three paladins ignored her.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves, shouldn't we? I am the Blood Knight Andoran Fireflyer" the blonde paladin introduced himself.

"I am the Blood Knight Varanis Shiningeye!" the black-haired paladin said.

"And I am the Blood Knight Zendarin Dawnsinger!" the red-haired paladin said.

Kaileena stood in front of her son and aimed her bow sidelined. She did that with three arrows aimed at the paladins. They didn't back down. Instead, they unsheathed their swords and prepared their fighting stances.

"Back me up, brothers! We will teach this insolent witch here what it means to stand up against the Blood Knights!" Andoran said while glaring at Kaileena.

The ranger was just about to fire her three arrows at her adversaries, until she noticed how the ground began shaking. She what was about to happen and jumped off the circle along with Katsin. The three paladins were late in realizing that a flame strike had been set on the ground beneath them. Before they knew it, a large chunk of flame erupted from the ground. This surprised the paladins. But Kaileena knew very well who did that. It was none other than her oldest brother and among Quel'Thalas's most well-known magisters: Aravas Ithillian. He had sometimes been called a Blood Mage: a title given to the great Prince Kael'thas himself. The blonde-haired man watched the scene he had caused with his attack and briefly took a glance at her youngest sister and nephew. He closed his eyes and spoke in a calm manner.

"Why are you fighting amongst yourselves? Such reckless behavior is absolutely useless for our people! We blood elves always stick together, regardless of their class" Aravas explained while eyeing the three paladins. They all felt uncomfortable by the stare they were given by him.

"Lord Aravas…what a surprise" Andoran said while shivering in fear.

"This little bitch…..she" Zendarin tried to pin the blame on Kaileena, but it was no use.

Aravas walked towards them slowly and pointed his right hand towards them. "If you wish to remain alive with your skins on, you better mount your chargers and leave" the warned them while his eyes pierced through them.

The three paladins did as he requested and mounted their chargers. They then proceeded to do their daily patrol, not even bothering looking back, at least as long as Aravas was standing there.

With the Blood Knights gone, Aravas slowly walked towards Kaileena, who was standing there stunned. Little Katsin only hid behind his mother, as he was intimidated by his uncle's cold stare. The blonde-haired mage stood a few meters away from his brown-haired sister, not even changing the expression on his face.

"Brother….thank you" Kaileena thanked him lowly, as she had strength to look into his strict eyes.

Aravas was still displeased. "Keep your thanks to yourself" he told him coldly and turned around to give her a cold shoulder. "The reason I only came here is because of the promise I made to our parents on their deathbed: to keep my siblings safe and sound in order to preserve the Ithillien-bloodline" he said while looking over his shoulder at Kaileena.

As Kaileena stood her ground, Katsin had begun to look at his uncle from his mother's legs. He still didn't want to show himself completely.

"Both of you are coming with me to the Ithillien-mansion. You have done enough for today" Aravas suddenly declared and began walking down the road.

Kaileena and her son followed, knowing better than to keep Aravas waiting. But for little Katsin, being told by paladins that his mother was mating with a night elf made him realize something. What if his father was a night elf?

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will give us a picture of the boys as young adults. Hope to be write more.**


	2. Hidden Eyes

**Author's note: Welcome to the next chapter, where we will get to see how things have turned out. The first will be focused on Hammon. I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment. The OCs belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hidden Eyes**

 _Years later, in the gardens outside the Temple of the Moon, Darnassus_

Hammon Oakenoath had in wake of reaching young adulthood fulfilled a pledge he made to his aunt and became a novice in the female-dominated Sisterhood of Elune. While men were allowed to join, only the women could be granted the most important positions of the sisterhood, including the title of High Priestess.

Although he was afraid of the priestesses knowing that he was the son of the exile Heralath, he was warmly welcomed when he told everybody that he was Shiromar's nephew, as the blue-haired priestess was still among the favorites of the High Priestess of Elune herself: Tyrande Whisperwind.

The young man had now his long blue hair tied into a long ponytail. He was also carrying a bow, which he used to attack his opponent's with, having been encouraged by his aunt to continue with archery.

"Hammon! There you are!" the young elf was interrupted in his readings and looked up to see who was calling for him. He smiled.

Two friends of his were running towards him with smiles on their faces. The first was a young woman with blue hair. Her color on her hair was similar to that of Tyrande's. In fact, many people compared her looks to Tyrande in her youth. She was an aspiring priestess: Aneesa Dreamdeed. Even though she was popular, she enjoyed being good friends with Hammon.

The second friend was like Hammon, also a priest. He had purple spikey hair and had even facial hair on his chin. Most people viewed him as a ruffian, but he was actually a friendly and gentle night elf, just like everyone else. His name was Naadaen Starfire.

Hammon rose up from the bench made by stone and greeted his close friends. "What a pleasant surprise in seeing you" he said to them.

Naadaen smirked in return. "Aren't you getting tired of reading that book?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, you could say so" Hammon answered and the two young men exchanged laughs for a short moment. "But I am still interested in the teachings of Elune" he insisted to them.

Aneesa rolled her eyes, before fixing a smile on her face. "We better head back to the temple. Priestess Alathea does not like her students being late for her lessons" she said to her classmates and they both agreed.

The three friends entered the temple's center, where all the young novices were gathered before the priestess dressed in yellow. While the majority of the novices were women, there was a small pocket of men sitting amongst the crowd. The Sisterhood of Elune had changed its policies for the last ages, as had the Cenarion Circle.

Behind Priestess Alathea stood the wondrous statute of Haidane, the first High Priestess of Elune decades before Tyrande was even born. The pristine water that ran from the bowl she held highlighted her importance in the sisterhood's history.

As Hammon and his friends sat in the midst of the crowd, he was to his surprise embraced by someone from behind. Someone was wrapping her arms around the young night elf's neck. While Naadaen only raised an eyebrow in confusion, Aneesa was filled with anger by what she saw.

A young night elven woman with green hair that reached to her shoulders was giggling while hugging Hammon. Like him and his friends, she was also a novice in the sisterhood and a very talented one too. Her hair was as green as the grass itself. This was Beethali Visionvelvet. She and Aneesa were considered rivals, considering that both young women were among the top novices in the class. But there was something else that defined their rivalry.

"Where have you been, Hammon? I've was looking for you everywhere in the temple" Beethali said while leaning onto the blue-haired priest.

Hammon was too confused to think straight, but he came up with an answer. "Oh, I was just reading outside the temple. The temple gardens are a serene place to sit and read" he said to her.

The green-haired woman giggled at his answer. "Oh, then you mind if I join you reading after this lesson is over?" she asked him.

But before he could answer, Aneesa forcefully pulled Beethali away from him. Thus started an angry staring contest between the two women, much to Hammon's concern and Naadaen' amusement.

"What do you think you're doing, approaching him like that without his permission?" Aneesa asked her, never taking off her gaze. "Hammon is not some plaything, Beethali!" she added with a jab.

Beethali rolled her eyes by hearing this and continued glaring at her. "Says you? You're just jealous that I have a good tone with him!" she hit back. "Or are you just trying to undermine the fact that I'm a better priestess than you! Right Aneesa?" she suddenly pointed out to her.

The two women got closer to one another, and all the novices in the crowd focused their attentions on the bickering priestesses. Naadaen began laughing at this, while Hammon gulped by seeing two of his friends about to fight.

But this is stopped when Priestess Alathea herself raises her voice to a commanding tone, catching both women's attention. They see her standing a few meters from them with disapproving eyes.

"Aneesa Dreamdeed and Beethali Visionvelvet, for your own sakes, I demand that you stop this stupidity at once!" she commanded them to stop and both girls turned their backs against each other and crossed their arms, not wanting to look at one another. Alathea sighed in annoyance. "Let us make things easier. Aneesa, you go sit on the right end of the crowd. Beethali, you sit on the left end. By that I won't be bothered by you two quarreling as usual" she then demanded that they sit on different spots.

As he could see each women angrily going over to their spot, Hammon was ashamed of himself by seeing them getting scolded because of their attraction to him. But Naadaen put a hand on his left shoulder to make him relax.

"Don't feel bad over yourself, Hammon. They both know very well what happens if they misbehave when the lesson is about the start" the purple-haired priest assured him while whispering into his ear.

The blue-haired night elf sighed in return, but accepted his friend's encouragement regardless of his feelings. "I hope your statements speak the truth, Naadaen" he said lowly in return.

Priestess Alathea returned to her spot before the statue of Haidane and faced the entire crowd of novices gathered before her with a soft smile on her face. "Elune-Adore, novices. I welcome you to this last lesson before we stop for the night. In this lesson, we will be visited by a very important guest. High Priestess Tyrande herself will come here and tell us about Elune's wisdom. Therefore, I trust every one of you novices to not misbehave throughout this lesson" she explained with a loud but strict voice.

Hammon's eyes widened by what the priestess just said. He had only managed to meet Tyrande only one time. But back then, she was feeling miserable due to her love Malfurion Stormrage being caught in the Emerald Nightmare. But now that he had returned and they were both married, her mood had considerably changed and she and her husband had managed to unite the night elven society, both priestesses and druids alike. They had also begun to grant amnesty to pockets of Highborne elves, which were allowed to return to night elven lands after many generations in exile.

But Hammon had somewhat a divided opinion on Tyrande. True, she was a wise and fair ruler, and his aunt had spoken highly of her in the past. But there was something he did not feel that he could respect her, considering that she was the one who had banished his father from Teldrassil.

The mood in the hall was silent, as the High Priestess herself appeared before them, first accepting a greeting from Priestess Alathea. Hammon and Naadaen could see how she had retained her beauty, despite her aging. Alathea bowed to her formally.

"High Priestess Tyrande, it's an honor for me and the novices to have you with us on this lesson" she said and the blue-haired woman dressed in white smiled at her and put a hand on Alathea's left shoulder.

"Shaha lor'ma, sister. The pleasure of sharing this knowledge with you and all these young ones pleases me greatly" she said and began facing the many novices sitting before them. They were all widening by seeing her appearing and this made Tyrande chuckle in amusement. She readied herself to educate these novices. "Young ones, Alathea asked if I could share Elune's wisdom with you and to that, I happily accepted. Now listen carefully on what I am about to tell you" she explained in a reasoning voice.

While the majority of them didn't even open their mouths, some were lowly whispering into their neighbours. In fact, Naadaen was lowly commenting on Tyrande to Hammon, who chose not to take his words seriously.

"I can't believe that she still got some stamina left, even though she's old and technically older than our grandfathers" Naadaen noted while whispering. But Hammon ignored him.

Tyrande fixed a slight frown on her face as she faced he crowd. "As all of you may have heard from your parents, grandparents and great-grandparents, we night elves were one an immortal race, who never succumbed to aging and diseases. But all that changed once we night elves were forced to sacrifice it in order to defeat the Burning Legion's rampage on Kalimdor. Our loss of immortality may have been disastrous for the majority of our people. However, it has also taught us a lesson and given us a blessing" the High Priestess explained to the crowed, who were stunned by her words. They had been taught by their parents and so on that the night elves' loss of immortality was a great tragedy in their history. What was Tyrande trying to imply? Hammon and his friends did not understand it. The High Priestess put her right palm of her hand against her chest. "When we lost our immortality not only did we learn to appreciate the world around us, we also learned how to appreciate one another as people. We, the children of the stars, could finally feel connected to the world and its energies and for the first time, experience the way of Elune. There are still many traditionalists within our society who yearns for the days when we were immortal. However, I pity them, because what they desire is nothing but greed and madness to their hearts' contents. And let me tell you this, young ones: now that I am immortal and can feel pain and aging…I am connected to Elune, because when I die, I will rest within her grasp" she concluded her explanation to every student, who did not know how to respond to this.

But Hammon could was suddenly reminded of someone. He remembered his aunt explaining something similar to him when he lived with her in Shadowglen and how she claimed that those who foolishly sought out immortality would only end up disgracing themselves to the Kaldorei people and what they stood for.

Tyrande closed her eyes and formed a slight smile on her face after finishing her explanation. "Now that I am finished, I want all of you to think of what you just heard from me. You may now leave the temple for tonight. But I would also like to thank you and Preistess Alathea for giving me this opportunity. Ande'thoras-ethil" she concluded and all the novices began exiting the temple.

As the crowd exited the temple and crossed the bridge into Darnassus, Hammon and Naadaen decided to wait for the crowd to be smaller, so they didn't need to force their way through to get to their homes.

"That was some unique explanation we just got there, wouldn't you agree, Hammon?" the purple-haired man asked his friend.

Hammon smiled in return. "Yes. But I admit that the High Priestess had some truth in her words" he said to him. "They reminded me of something Shal'nar Shiromar told me when I was younger" he added, making Naadaen raise an eyebrow.

"By the way, didn't your aunt use to educate novices like us at the Temple of the Moon?" he asked him.

The blue-haired novice nodded his head in return. "She did, but she has never told me the reason why she quit. She is a very reserved person once you get to know her" he answered.

"You don't say" Naadaen noted before beginning walking. "Listen I have go finish some business I have in the Craftsmen's Terrace. But I see around later, okay?" he said while waving his hand at Hammon.

The blue-haired novice waved his hand back at him with a smile. "Very well, farewell for now, friend" he said with formality, even though Naadaen didn't really give much thought about formalities.

As he was about to head home, someone was bumping into him and he was pushed a way forward. He turned around to see a white-haired novice feeling guilty for her clueless action, as she had been reading while walking and eventually bumping into him. Hammon had seen her before. From what Naadaen had told him, she was half-night elf and half-Highborne, something which made her an outcast in the class.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry for that. I didn't mean to….." the white-haired novice was stopped by Hammon's gentle look on his face.

"It's okay, I accept your apology. And honestly, I should apologize to you for standing in the middle of the way" Hammon said in a friendly manner and noticed her book lying on the white ground. He picked it up and reached it to her. "Here, you dropped your book when we bumped" he said with a smile directed at her.

The young woman was stunned by the blue-haired man's kindness and he slowly accepted her book from his hands. "Thank you kindly" she said as she held her book in her arms. "I am sorry but I don't remember your name" she said in awkward.

"My name is Hammon Oakenoath, you probably know me from the lessons in the temple" Hammon introduced himself.

The white-haired woman finally shifted the expression on her face to that of a smile, indicating that she could trust him completely as he had showed her his kindness. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Moonlance, Potone Moonlance" she introduced herself to him.

Hammon raised an eyebrow in question. "Moonlance, as in Davos Moonlance?" he asked about the Highborne who could be found in the Temple of the Moon, having discussions with the High Priestess and her husband.

"Yes. He is my uncle from my paternal side of my family. For you see, I'm technically half-Highborne" she answered while feeling a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Hammon nodded his head in return, indicating that he accepted for who she was something which made Potone even more stunned. He turned around to leave, but not before giving her a farewell.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Potone. I hope to see you soon" he said before walking towards the Trademen's Terrace, where he lived. Potone waved her hand in return, with a pleasant smile on her face. She was glad that she had made a friend in him.

* * *

 _In the Trademen's Terrace, Darnassus_

Hammon was now lying on his bed in a small room he lived inside one of the tall buildings in the Tradesmen's Terrace. It was almost like an apartment, only that it was relatively smaller. It had a window, where he could see what was happening outside.

Darnassus was a different city from other important bastions like Stormwind and Ironforge. The buildings in the night elven capital were not built closely to one another and it was probably the most nature-friendly city ever in the Alliance. But like their counterparts, Darnassus was bustling with activity, trade and construction via wisps and it was open to foreigners, excluding naga, satyrs and other creatures considered as threats to the Kaldorei people. But even so, the night elves were reclusive in nature, as their city was. Darnassus was a testimony to their ancient culture.

As Hammon lied on his bed, he could only reflect what the High Priestess was saying in the lesson today. He also thought about the brief confrontation between Aneesa and Beethali, as well as his meeting with Potone Moonlance. But those things were only something he thought about for a brief moment, for he was thinking about something else.

He thought about the conversation he overheard as a young boy. Since then, Hammon had not told his aunt about what he did on that night. No, he wanted to find out more about his father on his own. He definitely didn't wanna talk with his estranged uncles about this either.

The young priest was about to enclose his eyes to rest, until he heard something outside. It almost sounded as if someone was standing on one of the nearby trees' branches. He walked up to his window to see if something was out there. He saw nothing.

But he snapped once he heard someone breaking into his room and he immediately turned around to see a group of sentinels and members of the Watchers entering his room. He was rendered speechless by this event.

The sentinels saluted as a man with blue-white hair and dressed in dark-brown armor appeared inside and faced the young priest with serious eyes. Hammon knew who he was. He was Jarod Shadowsong, the current commander of the Watchers. What was he doing inside his home?

"Hammon Oakenoath, by the authority of the High Priestess of Elune: Tyrande Whisperwind, we are to apprehend you for treason and conspiring with our enemies!" he sternly said and drew his sword, pointing it towards him.

"What…I haven't done anything wrong!" Hammon finally said a word in defiance.

Jarod fixed a disapproving look on his face. "It is too late to resist your arrest, young novice. We know everything about you and your blood-relation to the exile: Heralath Oakenoath" he told him, making Hammon's eye widened.

"My father…how do you know him!?" the priest demanded an answer from them.

But his heart was stung when he caught sight of a familiar man he had seen a long time ago. It was his own uncle: Gilraen Oakenoath. Hammon was stunned as he watched his uncle standing beside the commander with a smirk on his face.

"You have finally showed your true colors haven't you, boy?" Gilraen asked him, making Hammon grit his teeth in anger.

"Do not make this hard for yourself, young one" Jarod spoke up. "You are to either come with us willingly or be apprehended by force. The choice is yours" he added while giving Hammon an ultimatum.

Without even thinking, the young night elf busted out of his window and was about to jump to the nearest branch to escape from the sentinels, only for a couple of members of the Watchers to capture him via ropes. As much as we wanted to struggle through the ropes, his divine magic was practically useless.

Jarod and Gilraen appeared before the now shattered window to see him tied up. "Take him to the Barrow Deeps in the Cenarion Enclave, the High Priestess and General Feathermoon wants him interrogated" he told the two members and they quickly obeyed their orders carrying their captive to his prison.

* * *

 _The next day, in the Barrow Deeps, Cenarion Enclave, Darnasuss_

Hammon Oakenoath was now sitting in chains. He didn't know how things could come to this. He was sitting in the deeps all by himself, although there were sentinels patrolling the deeps as well. His head hung in shame and he silently prayed to Elune that a miracle would appear, although he doubted it would happen.

"Hammon Oakenoath" the voice belonged to one of the sentinels guarding the deeps. The blue-haired night elf raised his head to see her standing there with a glaive in her hand. "You have visitors" she told him, much to his surprise.

The sentinel them motioned the visitors to come forward and once they all showed up, Hammon's widened in surprise. His friends from the priest lessons: Naadaen, Aneesa, Beethali and even Potone were all standing there with worried expressions on their faces. But they were accompanied by someone. It was his aunt, Shiromar.

"Shal'nar Shiromar!" the young priest exclaimed in surprise over seeing her along with his friends.

"We came here as fast as we could!" Aneesa told him while wanting to embrace him, although she was forbidden from doing so.

"Are you hurt, Hammon?" Beethali asked him worryingly, also wanting to embrace him.

"I'm fine…..I guess" Hammon could come up with an answer before facing his aunt. "Why are you all even here?" he asked her.

"I am sorry, Hammon. But it turns out that they are holding you in high suspicion, considering that you are the son of an exile" she told him.

While Hammon was still facing the ground, he looked up to his aunt with a regretful look on his face. "Shal'nar, about that night, I heard everything about…" he was stopped by Shiromar showing her palm to him.

"I know. I know that you overheard us talking about your father. But yet, I could not bring myself to scold you for eavesdropping. You deserved to know about Heralath" she said with a low voice.

"Why…." Hammon asked her lowly. "Why is my father considered a criminal!? What atrocity did he ever commit that made him being exiled from night elven lands!?" he suddenly demanded in anger.

His friends looked at her aunt, whom they knew had the answers Hammon sought out from her. She sighed deeply before answering. "Your father…..fell in love with a blood elf. And eventually….made children with her" she revealed to him.

Hammon was stung in his heart by hearing this. He finally found the answer! All this time, he had technically been a half-night elf and half-blood elf, although his appearance suggested that he was only a night elf. He now knew that his mother was indeed….a blood elf and that he himself was a half-breed, just as his uncle Ossir had referred to him many years ago.

Tears could begin stream out of Hammon's golden eyes and he was sobbing. Potone could not help but to sympathize with his pain, as she had experienced how being a half-breed was like. But still, both night elves and blood elves were elves, the only difference is the terms of size, appearance and alignments.

Defying the guards' orders, Aneesa and Beethali both comforted Hammon, trying to signal their support for him. Naadaen and Potone eventually did the same thing, much to Hammon's satisfaction.

But they were interrupted by the voice of Jarod, who had entered the deeps along with two sentinels. He ordered the young novices to step away from Hammon and the two sentinels to release him from his chains.

"What is the meaning of this, Commander Shadowsong?" Shiromar asked him seriously.

The commander faced her. "Tyrande and Malfurion have requested they see him at the Temple of the Moon this instant. All of you may also accompany him, because it could involve you as well" he told her.

"Just tell me why in Elune's name you are releasing him after giving him such harsh treatment!?" Shiromar demanded, getting fed up with the way they treated her nephew.

"Very well, we have just found out that someone has been making death threats towards Tyrande and other important members of our society recently, even your older brothers. Those messages involved Hammon, but they were written from none other than your youngest brother: Heralath Oakenoath" he told her grimly.

Shiromar's eyed widened in shock by what she heard. "My youngest brother….making death threats?" she wondered in utter disbelief.

Jarod nodded his head. "That is correct. We believe that your younger brother is seeking vengeance for his banishment. That is why we will enlist your nephew to capture him in order to prove his innocence" he revealed to her.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will feature how Katsin's life has changed since he was a kid. I am still confused about whether I should tie their mission together, but I am already planning.**


	3. Visible Hands

**Author's note: Welcome to the next chapter, where we will get to see how things have turned out with Katsin. I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment. The OCs belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Visible Hands**

 _Years later, in the Hall of Blood, Silvermoon City_

Inside the headquarters of infamous paladins of Quel'Thalas, both young and aspiring knights trained under the watchful eyes of their superiors. And of course, the Blood Knights had changed for the last years, especially ever since their formerly-admired scion Kael'thas Sunstrider, sold his embattled and desperate people to the fiery lords of the Burning Legion. But yet, the blood elves under Lor'themar Theron's leadership defied their mad leader's call and brought Kael'thas to justice. Since then, the Regent Lord had continued to serve his people and he even rejected being crowned a monarch, despite him coming from an aristocratic family.

The three main political organs that were currently united under Lor'themar's banner were the Blood Knights under the leadership of Lady Liadrin, the Farstriders under the leadership of Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing and the Magisters under the leadership of Grand Magister Rommath. But still, there existed slight disagreements between their ideals, even though the worst of their clashes were long gone.

Inside the headquarters of the Blood Knights, a veteran paladin was now having a duel with a charismatic initiate under the watchful eyes of Knight-Lord Bloodvalor. So far, the two paladins were fighting on equal terms, even though the initiate didn't have the experience of the veteran's. The veteran had long, blonde hair while his opponent had spikey brown hair. When he was impressed enough by their enthusiasm in the duel, Bloodvalor called for the knights to cease fighting.

"That's enough fighting for now, brothers!" he called out to them and they stopped fighting. Bloodvalor smiled at them and clapped his hands. "What a spectacular duel! I commend you two for taking this seriously" he said and still clapped his hands.

The two knights tried to catch their breaths after training so hard. But the blonde-haired veteran and the brown-haired initiate shock hands in a friendly manner after they had been able to gather their energies.

"Good work out there Katsin. Fighting you is almost like fighting another high-ranking paladin. You really have talents" the veteran named Ashra Valandril said while grabbing his hand.

Katsin smiled back with a nod of approval. "Heh, I still have a long way to go before I reach to the top. Until next time, friend" he said in return and they both went separate ways, with Katsin walking towards some of his fellow initiates of the Blood Knights. He was met with cheering from two male Blood Knights.

"Once again, Katsin Ithillien takes on the so-called veterans!" the blood elf with black hair tied into a ponytail called Zair Crimsonguard enthusiastically exclaimed.

"And the results ends up with Katsin almost beating him to a bloody pulp" the blood elf with long, white hair and a headband around his forehead named Norlath Witherplain added with humor in his voice.

As the two men laughed together at their comrade, the two blood elven women in the middle were expressing their open dissatisfaction about their childish antics. The first woman had long, blonde hair running across her shoulders. She was known to be a bit snobby to someone considering that her family was of noble blood. Her name was Evalyn Sirandor. "Why do we surround ourselves with idiots?" she asked her friend, who stood beside her with arms crossed.

The other woman had short, red hair that reached to her shoulders. Like Evalyn, she was also from noble blood, but she wasn't as snobby as her. Her name was Lianna Fallanir. "I could actually be asking you the same thing" she replied to her blonde-haired friend.

Katsin smiled at his friends, as he was actually glad to have made someone upon joining the order. Originally, he wanted to become a Farstrider like his mother, but after meeting a trio of paladins, he changed his mind. When Kaileena heard of his decision, she was against it at first, but soon realized that she had to respect her son's wishes. But even so, Katsin would forever remain loyal to his mother and he would come visit here in Eversong whenever she was lonely.

With Katsin currently living in Silvermoon, Kaileena was allowed to come and live inside the Ithillien-mansion, despite the cold treatment she received by her siblings. This attitude towards her made Katsin feel bitter about his relatives, particularly the current head of the Ithillien Family: Aravas Ithillien.

However, he was rather focusing on living his life as an initiate of the Blood Knights, something which had made him a celebrity and a lady magnet. But Katsin was also known to be a prodigy amongst the initiates, as he was already capable of challenging high-ranking paladins to a duel. But this could happen only with Knight-Lord Bloodvalor's consent and permission. Even he was impressed by Katsin's talents.

"You did well out there, Katsin. You amaze me" Lianna said with a bright smile directed at him.

"It wasn't easy being able to battle someone like him tough" Katsin insisted to her. "I mean, Ashra has far more experience than me in terms of…." he was interrupted by Evalyn embracing him in a tight hug, much to his confusion. Lianna fixed an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't be so negative about your abilities, Katsin. You HAVE talent, better than that sorry excuse of a veteran" Evalyn tried to assure the brown-haired man while giggling onto him at the same time.

Both Zair and Norlath began laughing again, this time by seeing Evalyn cozying up to their friend. Katsin noticed this and became annoyed. This made things for them only more amusing.

"Sorry…..but we can't resist" Noralath spoke up while holding his mouth.

"If course you can't. It's your hobby to pick on somebody who's more talented as you" Katsin said with sarcasm, causing both friends to glare at him annoyed. But the two women laughed at his jab, as they completely agreed with his words.

But Knight-Lord Bloodvalor approached the group and fixed an approving smile upon Katsin, who did so in return. "You keep getting stronger each day, Katsin. An initiate like you would make a perfect role model to other initiates that have begun joining the ranks of the Blood Knights" he praised the brown-haired boy.

Katsin bowed formally towards his instructor. "I am honored, sir. And yes, we of the Blood Knights have finally embraced the true path of the Light. The eternal sun shines upon our people" he expressed his opinions, causing his superior to chuckle in amusement.

But Bloodvalor's smile soon changed into that of a grim frown and it made Katsin wonder why. "We will have special visitors in the Hall of Blood in the evening. Grand Magister Rommath is invited by Lady Liadrin to help bridge the relations between the Blood Knights and the Magisters. However, Rommath won't be coming alone, as he will bring along two magisters: Astalor Bloodsworn and….Aravas Ithillien" he told him lowly.

Hearing this made Katsin's smile change into gritting teeth, as he knew well what this meant. While he did not necessarily possess any grudges towards Rommath and Astalor, he still had it towards his infamous uncle. However, this made him force a slight smirk on his face, something which made both his instructor and friends confused.

"Don't worry about it. While he visits the Hall of Blood, I might as well use this opportunity to visit the Ithillien-mansion. It's been a while since I last spoke to my mother" he suggested to them. He specifically faced his friends. "But first, let us go have some fun in the Bazaar or something" he said to his friends and they all smiled at his suggestion.

Bloodvalor was happy for the initiatives and wished them a good day with a gentle farewell. "You young initiatives take care now. Today's lessons are over. Shorel'aran" he bid them farewell in Thalassian and the initiatives did the same thing before bowing to him formally.

As the group left, Bloodvalor was approached by Ashra and another member of the Blood Knights: Kelantir Bloodblade. They both smiled at the instructor.

"He must be your favorite among the initiates, isn't he, Knight-Lord?" Kelantir asked him, causing Bloodblade to scoff at her with his hands.

"Don't be so absurd, Kelantir. As an instructor, I am not supposed to have any favorites" he pointed out, but suddenly let out a slight laugh. "But on the other hand, I have a right to express my interest over those who are worthy to become great members of our order. And Katsin, fits in that group" he added to his answer.

Ashra nodded his head in hearing this. "I can agree with you on that one, Knight-Lord. He interests all of us, not just you" he expressed his opinion of Katsin.

Kelantir suddenly fixed a serious glance on her face. "Knight-Lord Bloodvalor, is it true that Lady Liadrin is hosting the Grand Magister for dinner here?" she asked him.

"Yes. I've been under strict orders not to reveal this to anyone by the matriarch herself, but this meeting will involve something that has been frequently discussed in the Sunfury Spire for the last months" he revealed to them while making sure they were not eavesdropped.

"Are you certain of that? What is this subject all about?" Ashra asked lowly.

Bloodvalor took a deep breath before answering. "There have been rumors…about reestablishing the Convocation of Silvermoon" he revealed to them.

* * *

 _Outside, in Farstriders' Square, Silvermoon City_

Exiting the Hall of Blood, the initiates were now in Farstriders' Square, the district of Silvermoon where both the Blood Knights and the Farstriders had their headquarters. It was notably known as the military district in the blood elven capital. The sun was shining bright in the city, as it always did.

"Ah….I will never get tired of walking around Silvermoon when the sun is up" Lianna said while expressing her admiration for the city in daylight.

"Of course, silly, it us our own city after all" Evalyn scolded her lightly. "Ironforge, Orgrimmar, Sormwind and even Nazjatar cannot compete with Silvermoon in terms of quality" she added with enthusiasm in her voice.

Lianna narrowed her eyes at her. "And have you ever been to those cities before, Evalyn?" she suddenly asked the blonde-haired woman smugly.

She scoffed at her. "No, but I certainly would not waste gold to journey to those infernal cities, especially Nazjatar" she pointed out.

Katsin chuckled lightly by hearing the girls' argument. "I think travelling is something you two will have to think about later" he said to them. But the girls eyed him with raised eyebrows "Don't you get it? With the Sunwell being reborn as the phoenix itself, the Sin'dorei people must now focus on rebuilding a new and modern Quel'Thalas. Yes, not the same Quel'Thalas that fell due to isolation and corruption, but a new on" he explained to them.

Norlath was also listening to this gleefully as he was walking near Katsin. In a silly way, he leaned his head against his friend's, much to Katsin's annoyance.

"You are correct in that, Katsin. But what I also hope, is that you will realize your potential and assume your responsibilities as the new leader of Quel'Thalas!" he said in a mockingly manner making Katsin grit his teeth in irritation. "Oh come now, you should be thankful for me, good friend. After all with you as our leader, you could've completely fixed all the problems facing our people!" he added with another mocking tone.

"Uh oh, speaking of troubles, there are someone who's not happy with us" Zair said to his friends and pointed his finger towards the training grounds outside the Ranger's Lodge. Many young rangers were practicing on these grounds. "It's best if we turn around before they spot us" he added and began switching ways.

But Katsin put a hand on his shoulder, thus making him stop. "What is the problem here?" he asked the black-haired paladin.

Norlath butted in, fixing a stern glance on his brown-haired comrade. "Hello, those people over there are Farstriders. You know how the relationship between us Blood Knights and them are, correct?" he asked him directly, almost as if he was whispering.

Katsin narrowed his eyes in return. "Why must our professions separate us? They are still blood elves" he said to his white-haired friend, but Norlath was not getting the picture. The brown-haired paladin fixed a smirk upon his face. "Still not convinced? Fine, I will prove it to you by go and talk with them" he said and headed straight towards the training grounds, much to his friends' worry.

As he ran forward, he stopped once he could see an arrow landing before him. However, he was not hit. He turned around to see who shot it as far as outside the training grounds. There, he could spot a young blood elven woman with brown hair that stood in awkward while being accompanied by two of her friends. From what the paladin could tell, she was feeling embarrassed over firing that arrow.

"Come on, Alanassori! You have to focus your aim!" one of her friends, a young man with long, red hair and goatee scolded her for her shot while saying her name.

The young ranger held her left arm tightly, indicating that she was nervous. "I am trying my best here, Findan" she said while she could feel her arms shiver. "Oh no, now my arms start to feel shaky" she complained at this.

Her other friend, a young woman with her black hair tied into a ponytail, put a hand on her shoulder with an encouraging smile on her face. "Don't worry about it, Alanassori. You will get used to holding a bow and shooting an arrow, I guarantee it" she convinced her.

The brown-haired woman smiled at her friend with a nod. "Thank you, Sylna. I appreciate your encouragement" she thanked her while saying her name.

"I believe that this is your arrow" the voice of Katsin could be heard as the young paladin stood before the three rangers, having just walked straight into the training grounds. He stood before the widened trio with her arrow in his hand with a pleasant smile on his face. "You managed to shot outside the training grounds, so I picked it up and wanted to give it back to you" he added with a friendly smile.

While Alanassori did not know how to respond to this, Findan and Sylna immediately fixed stern glances on their faces while facing the paladin, as they were known to have low opinions on the Blood Knights.

"Hey paladin, this isn't your training ground!" Sylna told him sternly. "Unless you wanna get shot by us, you better scram before we change our minds" she added threateningly, much to Alanassori's concern.

"Sylna, don't act so harsh towards him, he just wanted to….." the brown-haired ranger was interrupted by Findan.

"Don't listen to what this paladin says, Alanassori! You know how every member of the Blood Knights is. They see themselves as the undisputed protectors of Quel'Thalas!" the red-haired man said to her before fixing his gaze upon Katsin. "And besides, all those paladins are good at is harassing us for no reason!" he pointed out while facing the brown-haired man.

Katsin could see that the two rangers were aggressive, as were someone else who had managed to spot him. He noticed how all the young Farstriders gave him dirty looks, everyone except Alanassori. The young paladin decided to just drop his arrow on the ground and take off, but not before leaving friendly words to the not-so-friendly rangers.

"I don't get how our people allow us to be divided. All blood elves living in this kingdom is its protector, not just the Blood Knights. The Farstriders, the Magisters and even the rogues and warlocks, all of them are tasked with protecting our people" he explained to all the rangers standing on the training grounds.

But Sylna aimed her bow at him, filled with anger over seeing a paladin acting so idealistic. But that changed when everyone, including Katsin and his friends could hear the sound of a Thalassian Charger riding through the district.

Katsin's friends were amazed by who they saw. Riding atop his majestic and armored charger was one of Silvermoon's most adored Blood Knights, as well as an important member of the order: Champion Vranesh. The black-haired paladin rode near the Farstriders' training grounds and fixed a slight smirk upon his face when seeing the rangers.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked while surveying the rangers. "A pack of dimwitted rangers spreading their ridiculous rumors about us Blood Knights!" he expressed his distaste of them as he unmounted his charger.

He could see Findan and Sylna aiming their arrows at him, indicating that they were intending on attack him, despite his high status. Vranesh only smiled smugly at their response to him and reached for his sword.

"You troll-lovers want to challenge me, a champion of the Blood Knights!? You are way over your heads, rangers!" he mocked them and began laughing at their threats, hoping to irritate them further. But as he was about to charge towards them, Katsin stepped out in the middle, blocking both sides from engaging one another. Vranesh watched this with an unamused look on his face. "What is the meaning of this, initiate?" he demanded an answer from him.

Katsin faced him with defiance. "You can't just attack these rangers! They are our brothers and sisters, just like the paladins!" he tried to reason with him. "Sin'dorei blood should not be spilled for the sake of petty politics!" he added to his reasoning.

But Vranesh was not convinced and angrily showed him aside. "Out of the way, foolish idealist!" he barked and angrily drew his sword, only for Katsin to grab the paladin by his feet, thus making him fall down to the ground. In his anger, Vranesh assaulted the initiate while he was on the ground and eventually stood on his feet pointing his sword towards him. Katsin was completely in his submission. "Any last words before I dispose of you, bastard!?" the champion asked.

Just then, Zair, Norlath, Evalyn and Lianna stood before their friend, preventing Vranesh from deliver the final blow.

"Lord Vranesh, have mercy upon him!" Zair pleaded to him while bowing with formality.

"He is still our brother in the order, remember?" Lianna pointed out.

Vranesh narrowed his eyes before fixing a cold glare towards Katsin, who was still lying on the ground. "Hey initiate! What is your name!?" he demanded to know.

Katsin gathered his energy and managed to sit on his behind. He faced the champion with eyes of seriousness. "My name is Katsin, Katsin Ithillien!" he answered.

After hearing this, the black-haired paladin smirked while facing him. "Katsin Ithillien? Oh now I understand!" he said as he chuckled lightly. "You are the son of that Farstrider-whore: Kaileena Ithillien!" he exclaimed.

After hearing this man badmouthing his mother, rage began boiling inside of him. While Vranesh kept laughing, the brown-haired initiate angrily pushed him to the ground. He fixed an angered look on his face as the champion fell on his behind. Everyone, both the rangers and Katsin's friends were shocked by seeing the brown-haired paladin put his hands on a respected champion.

"Don't you ever call my mother a whore!" he exclaimed in anger and drew his blade. "Say that one more time, and I swear by the sun that I will rip your ugly face off!" he said threating.

Vranesh quickly got up on his feet and he quickly knocked down Katsin, making him fell on his stomach. In his anger, Vranesh was about to stab him through his back, but a bow suddenly prevented it from reaching Katsin. Everyone was surprised by who did that, as the bow who was blocking Vranesh's sword was Thori'dal, the Stars' Fury. That bow belonged to none other than the Ranger-General of Silvermoon: Halduron Brightwing.

The golden-haired leader of the Farstriders stood before the champion, who was facing him with uttermost surprise. The Ranger-General faced him with a disapproving glance on his face. "Champion Vranesh, do you mind telling me what you are doing at the Farstriders' training grounds?" he asked him strictly.

The black-haired paladin gritted his teeth by hearing this. "I…..this little bastard disrespected me!" he said while motioning his head to Katsin on the ground. "He intervened as I was about to teach those miserable rangers of yours a lesson in manners!" he suddenly justified his aggressive actions.

Halduron continued to face him strictly. "Your answer sickens me, Blood Knight! You have no right to commit such aggressive acts in the name of your order! Didn't your matriarch tell you!?" he asked him with a demanding voice. He then used his bow to push away Vranesh's sword and glared at him. "I want you to quit wasting your time with your tantrums and get back to your patrolling duties! If I see you disobeying your orders one more time, you will have to personally explain yourself to Lady Liadrin and the Regent Lord! Now be gone!" he commanded him and the champion reluctantly mounted his charger and continued his duties.

As the paladin disappeared, Katsin got up on his feet while feeling the pain on his face. He fixed a glance on Halduron and bowed to him with formality. "Thank you, Ranger-General" he said lowly and walked out of the training grounds, with his friends tagging along.

"Katsin…..are you okay?" Lianna asked him lowly, as she could see the slight sadness on his face.

The brown-haired man fixed a slight glance on all of his friends, but they could see how hurt he was both on the outside and the inside. "I…..I need to be alone for a while. You four can just go the Bazaar without me" he said and proceeded to run away.

"Katsin, wait!" Zain was stopped by Evalyn, who held his shoulder tightly. The black-haird paladins faced his comrade with eyes of anger. "Let go off me, Evalyn! I need to go after him!" he tried to make her stop.

"You damned fool! Can't you see it!? Katsin is completely shattered!" she angrily rebuked him. "And now that he just assaulted Champion Vranesh, who knows how our order will react!" she added.

But the four paladins could hear steps coming to them and they turned around to see Alanassori, Findan and Sylna standing there with regret on their faces. Zair fixed an angered look on his face and confronted them, only to be restrained by both Evalyn and Norlath.

"Are you ranger assholes satisfied with yourselves!? Katsin was offering you his kindness, yet you completely rejected him! Damn you!" he cursed towards them. "And now, the order is probably gonna revoke his rights as a Blood Knight all thanks to you ugly…" the black-haired paladin was slapped on his face by Lianna, which made him stop speaking.

Norlath stood between them. "Nobody's at fault here! Katsin only wanted to show you rangers that he considers you Farstriders as valuable allies, as he does with his brothers and sisters in our order" he explained to them.

Findan silently nodded his head as a yes. "We know. But we didn't realize that he was Kaileena Ithillien's son. She was one of the Farstriders' most prominent members, as well as a great comrade to my father" the young ranger revealed what he knew.

"What's your name?" Evalyn asked as Zair had managed to cool himself after being so angered.

"My name is Findan, Findan Skystalker. My father is the infamous Ranger Captain: Legolas Skystalker" the red-haired man introduced himself while telling them of his father.

The paladins raised eyebrows at this. "Legolas Skystalker. He was a lieutenant of Alleria Windrunner, correct?" Norlath asked him and he nodded in return.

Sylna began moving closer to the paladins. "And I am Sylna Leafmantle" the black-haired ranger introduced herself.

Now, it was only Alanassori's turn, but she faced them in a shy manner. "My name is Alanassori Auburnway, and I am relatively new to this…..ranger thing" she said with awkward. "Excuse me, but do any of you know where….Katsin could've gone off to?" she suddenly asked them nicely.

Norlath fixed a smile on his face. "I know that you want to apologize to him, and we would really appreciate if you did" the white-haired paladin said in return. "But right now, it would be wise to give him some time alone" he suggested to them.

Alanassori nodded her head as a yes, since she understood that this was needed. "You are right. But if you see him, then tell him that he's more than welcome to visit our training grounds" she said to them.

"Yes, the Ranger-General literally saved him from Vranesh's hands, so that means he's considered a friend of us Farstriders" Findan pointed out while supporting Alanassori's statement.

Zair smiled at them slightly. "Very well, we shall honor your request" he said but suddenly pointed his finger towards Alanassori. "We will do that for your sake, not your friends', no joking" he said to her.

* * *

 **Author's notes: That was chapter 3. We got to know about how Katsin has been as a young adult. I will now begin writing both Hammon and Katsin's perspectives in the future chapters. I know I named a character Legolas, but it's all fanfiction. Stay tuned for more.**


End file.
